Adios
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Lo mejor es decir adiós, porque la realidad es que este amor es unilateral y destructivo ¿nee Matsuoka-senpai?
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben nada me pertenece solo la historia -o- solo lo hago por diversión y porque esta pareja necesita mas amor ewe**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**"Adiós"**

Apretó los labios fuertemente para no sentir el sabor de esas lágrimas saladas que corrían fieramente por sus mejillas, sin duda las lágrimas de un corazón roto sabían amargas pensó con tristeza a la vez que su mirada perdía brillo alguno, intento dejar de llorar Dios sabe que lo intento pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo como si no hubiera un mañana. _"Solo sirves para llorar"_ las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente con pesar provocando que las lágrimas salieran con más fuerza. Se encogió en su lugar, dolía tanto, dolía hasta sentir que su corazón se desangraba y pudría dejando solo un órgano despedazado y con pus adentro.

_"No sé qué hacer, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"_ por más que se lo preguntara no lo sabía, _"supongo que es mi culpa por escuchar una conversación que no me concernía"_ rió débilmente mientras se limpiaba sin ganas las lágrimas, por suerte ya no lloraba con tanta intensidad y había dejado de sollozar e hipar porque justo acababa de llegar el pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón, fingió dormir no quería que lo viera así.

―Nagisa es un idiota no sé cómo pudo pensar eso― murmuro con fastidio para después lanzarse a dormir en su cama ―nunca me podría enamorar de alguien como Nitori, nunca―el de ojos celestes sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por un minuto y las lágrimas se detenían por completo, la vista perdió por momentos el brillo que siempre tenía y se mostraron totalmente opacos _"amo tanto a Matsuoka-senpai que siento que perdí a mi verdadero yo"_ pestañeo un poco sin tener expresión alguna en el rostro _"pero yo también me tengo amor propio"_ apretó los puños mientras se mordida el labio inferior.

Había tomado una decisión, se bajó de la litera en la que se encontraba y tomo una maleta _"debo alejarme de Rin antes de que me termine por perder por completo"_ empaco sus cosas con desgana y sin hacer el menor ruido porque sabía que si esos ojos rojizos lo miraban se detendría y terminaría por cavar su propia tumba, porque el amor que sentía por Matsuoka Rin era unilateral y destructivo.

Sus padres le habían dicho desde hace tiempo que si en verdad deseaba aprender natación como un profesional no debía quedarse atrapado en algo de tan poco nivel como la academia Samezuka, aunque tristemente él sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con que ellos quisieran verlo como un nadador profesional algún día sino solamente querían deshacerse de él por un tiempo indefinido. Suspiro con dolor mientras cerraba la puerta con cautela, le iba a dar el gusto a sus padres se iba para Australia.

―¿Nitori-chan?― una voz familiar lo paro en su trayecto hacia la salida del establecimiento.

―Capitán…―el menor no sabía que contestar.

―¿Por qué llevas esas maletas?―pregunto con un deje de consternación en la voz.

Bajo la mirada, estaba decidido a cambiar y no se iba a echar para atrás, apretó los puños―me voy a Australia quiero ser una gran nadador y mis padres también insistieron―la decisión en los ojos celestes dejo perplejo al superior el cual al rato se rió y despeino al menor.

―Pues te deseo lo mejor Nitori-chan y espero que cuando regreses decidas unirte a Samezuka― decidió ignorar los ojos rojos e hinchados del menor, este solo le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

―¡Sí!― el joven solo asintió en fuertemente agradecido con la actitud de su capitán y le dio una reverencia para despedirse.

* * *

Abrió los ojos al sentir los molestos rayos del sol en su rostro, un chasquido salió de sus labios frustrado al no poder dormir más, movió su cabeza un poco para ver el reloj de la mesa que demostraba las 10:00 a.m. Se paró rápidamente al ver que se había quedado dormido, iba a matar a Nitori por no despertarlo, se levantó molesto dispuesto a gritarle al menor cuando lo viera pero sus intenciones quedaron a medio camino al ver como las cosas del joven peligris no estaban.

―Pero que demonios…―murmuro con cierta preocupación en la voz el de dientes de tiburón.

Decidió hacer como si nada con nada aunque sentía una angustia en el corazón y un sabor amargo, suspiro mientras se alistaba para el resto de clases que tenía ya después vería a Nitori y lo regañaría por no despertarlo, sabía que no era una obligación del menor pero ¡este lo había estado haciendo desde el principio! Así que básicamente era su responsabilidad, un sonrojo avergonzado apareció en las mejillas del de ojos rojos.

* * *

No había visto a su compañero de cuarto en todo el día en verdad ya no se podía quitar ese mal presentimiento que tenía desde que se levantó, decidió olvidarlo lo más seguro era verlo dentro de unos momentos en las prácticas del club. O pobre Rin no se imaginaria que al llegar el capitán le diría que el de cabellos grisáceos se había largado de la academia.

* * *

Espero y alla sido de su agrado.

**Nanami off~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia .o.**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**"Loveless"**

―¡Matsuoka concéntrate!― el grito del capitán Mikoshiba lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Si…―contesto el pelirrojo solo por inercia a la vez que se ponía en el carril de salida.

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que Nitori se había marchado del instituto Samezuka, y la verdad no sabía hacia donde porque cuando le intento preguntar al capitán Mikoshiba este le había respondido con un "lo siento Matsuoka pero Nitori-chan no me dijo nada", Rin resoplo con enojo contenido estaba seguro que este sabía algo pero no le quería decir nada, solo había que notar que cada vez que preguntaba algo acerca de Nitori este se ponía extremadamente serio difiriendo de la personalidad normal con la que siempre contaba.

―Listos―la voz del capitán lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, se colocó en posición de salida, normalizo su respiración concentrándose por un momento en lo que iba a hacer.

―¡Fuera!―el grito fue la señal para que todos se lanzaran al agua para practicar su estilo libre.

El agua chocando contra su rostro era relajante, le traía los recuerdos de cuando nado con sus amigos en el relevo, siempre le traía un sentimiento de felicidad sin embargo desde que Nitori se había ido, aunque le costara admitirlo, el sentimiento de felicidad no estaba completo. Aumento su velocidad al ver que ya casi llegaba a la meta y toco el borde de la piscina anunciando su llegada.

Cuando alzo la vista vio como todos sus compañeros del equipo lo miraban entre extrañados y sorprendidos mientras murmuraban cosas. Se quitó los lentes y la gorra para comenzar a salir del agua ―oye viste el nuevo llego al mismo tiempo que Matsuoka…―el susurro de uno de los de Samezuka llego a sus oídos _"¿alguien tuvo mí mismo tiempo?"_ el pelirrojo volteo incrédulo hacia los que estaban saliendo de la piscina junto con él.

Su garganta se seco repentinamente al ver al que suponía era el nuevo, tenía un traje de baño parecido al de Haruka solo que de líneas azules, y aun después de salir del baño tenia los lentes y la gorra de baño puestos. Sin darse cuenta ya se estaba encaminando hacia el de menor estatura. Al estar a menos de 5 pasos de distancia vio como Mikoshiba se ponía delante del nuevo tendiéndole unos lentes de armazón negro algo más gruesos que los de Rei ―en verdad que has mejorado mucho en tu velocidad Nitori-chan me alegra que decidieras unirte a Samezuka de nuevo―menciono felizmente el pelirrojo.

―Se lo prometí capitán― la misma voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba volvía a oírla solo que más suave y calmada casi rayando en el aburrimiento, este se quitó por fin la gorra de baño revelando un cabello mucho más largo parecido al corte de Makoto solo que más despeinado. El menor se puso los lentes que le tendía el de ojos ámbar a la vez que daba un suspiro.

―Me sorprendió que llegaras tan repentinamente Nitori-chan―agrego el capitán.

―Fue una decisión algo apresurada pero…―callo por un momento mientras miraba al suelo notando una sombra que se proyecta detrás de ellos ―tenia asuntos que arreglar―finalizo en un susurro dándose la vuelta lentamente para quedar de cara con unos ojos rojizos que lo miraban incrédulos.

―¿Nitori?―pregunto en un murmullo el poseedor de dientes de tiburón junto con una mirada desencajada.

―¿No se alegra de verme senpai?―respondió con una pregunta el de ojos celestes mientras alzaba una ceja.

―Y-yo―el pelirrojo por un momento se sintió abochornado sin saber que contestar, es decir no podía decirle que cuando se dio cuenta que era él había sentido un hueco en el estómago y el corazón había comenzado a martillarle desesperadamente contra el pecho hasta el punto de poder escucharlo.

―No me extraña senpai―dijo con simpleza el otro mientras sonreía algo irónico.

Un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar, Rin parpadeo confundido ¿Dónde estaba el Nitori que él conocía?

El ambiente se puso tenso y pesado ―hu tampoco sabía que usabas lentes Nitori-chan― Mikoshiba intervino para alivianar el ambiente.

―Ni yo… La verdad es que como siempre me preocupaba más en las otras personas que en mi mismo no me preocupe nunca de hacerme exámenes y bueno en Australia me hice unos ya que me ardía mucho la vista y me dijeron que necesitaba lentes porque tengo miopía―explico con simpleza el de ojos celestes para comenzar a caminar en dirección de los vestidores.

Rin trago grueso mientras una opresión se posiciono en su corazón, por su parte el capitán de Samezuka se removió incomodo en su lugar.

―Yo si me alegro de verlo senpai―el ojiceleste se detuvo y miro con dirección del pelirrojo ―y también de verlo a usted capitán ―el menor les dio una sonrisa sincera para seguir caminando hacia los vestidores.

Todo había sido tan irreal y raro… Pero se sentía alegre, extrañamente alegre y como si de un flash se tratara las palabras de Nagisa llegaron a su mente "Cierto, eso es tan verdad como que Mako-chan y Haru-chan son linda pareja, y como que Rin-chan está enamorado de Nitori-chan" en ese momento solo había podido fruncir el ceño con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras replicaba furioso a Nagisa que dejara de decir tantas estupideces.

Porque él no podía estar enamorado… **¿Verdad?**

* * *

**Etto gracias por leer ya la verdad de como nacio este fic es que estaba aburrida en clases entonces me puse a dibujar, dibuje a Ai y le puse el cabello asi despeinado y más largo junto con unos lentes y o *o* xD lo se raro. Hu por cierto ando buscando beta alguien sabe de alguno? .3. **

**Bueno nos leemos después y gracias ;3 **

**Bye bye~**

**Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui me tienen perdon por la tardanza ya saben los personajes de Free! no me pertecen solo la historia :3

Disfruten~

* * *

_**"Que mejor forma para recaudar fondos"**_

Rin alzó una ceja disconforme con lo que el capitán estaba diciendo. Sólo a ese hombre se le ocurría esa forma para recaudar fondos para el club de natación.

―Y así va más o menos la historia que se planea hacer―explicó el capitán de Samezuka moviendo las manos enérgicamente.

―Pero capitán yo―dijo uno de los del equipo desubicado.

―¿Tú qué?―respondió este junto con una mirada amenazante.

El otro dió un paso hacia atrás mientras abría y cerraba la boca balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Rin resopló por lo bajo con molestia.

―Es que capitán ¿Cómo vamos a hacer una obra de amor?, es decir, ¡esto es una academia para hombres!―expresó abochornado uno de los de 2° año.

―Oh ¡ya pensé en eso Isana-kun!―contestó totalmente animado mientras alzaba el pulgar de su mano derecha en signo de aprobación. El pobre chico tragó grueso.

Los pasos de una persona acercándose lo hicieron voltear hacia atrás topándose con el rostro de su compañero de habitación.

―Qué bueno que ya llegaste Nitori-chan―exclamó este mientras le daba unas palmadas algo fuertes en la espalda al de ojos celestes que se tuvo que acomodar los lentes después de tal acto.

―Hu, sí, lo siento capitán Mikoshiba es que estuve ayudando a Ren-kun con el aseo de la clase―le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Rin solo apretó los labios en una mueca clara de disgusto.

―Nitori-chan eres tan amable con razón tienes tantos admiradores―dijo el mayor mientras soltaba una risotada y despeinaba al peligris. Matsuoka sólo sintió la ira crecer en su interior pero solo apretó los puños mientras miraba hacia otro lado molesto.

El menor solo soltó un suspiro hacia arriba para quitar los cabellos que habían quedado obstaculizando su vista ―Nitori-senpai es genial…―unos murmullos de los de primer año llegaron a los oídos del de dientes de tiburón que más que encabronado les dirigió una mirada molesta que estos no vieron por estar viendo al peligris.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos reunidos?―preguntó el de lentes viendo al mayor.

―Ah es cierto bueno como sabrás Nitori-chan necesitamos fondos para el club así que se decidió que lo mejor sería hacer una obra de teatro a cargo del club―el menor sólo asintió―y bueno algunos se encargaran del escenario, luces, vestuarios y otros actuarán―Ai sólo asintió de nuevo―y ya comenzamos con el sorteo de papeles y como no estabas decidimos comenzar nosotros, así que sólo faltas tú de sacar el tuyo―el pelirrojo le ofreció una bolsita con un solo papel para que lo sacara.

Todos los integrantes de Samezuka miraron confundidos a su capitán, ellos no habían sacado ningún papel todavía; sin embargo, callaron a ver la mirada del mayor que decía algo como "si abren la boca los mato" todos tragaron grueso.

―¿Y cuál te tocó Nitori-chan?―preguntó Mikoshiba animado.

―Elizabeth Avadeer…―contestó en un susurro mirando el papel.

Ahí todos cayeron en cuenta de lo que había hecho vilmente Mikoshiba, le había dado el papel de mujer al pobre de Nitori que había llegado tarde, aunque algo muy en el fondo de cada uno de ellos le decía que eso ya estaba planeado con anticipación.

―Bueno Nitori-chan te tocó ser la protagonista de la historia―rió con algo de malicia― y no se puede cambiar de papel es algo que acordamos desde que comenzamos con el reparto, así que ¡buena suerte con el papel Nitori-chan! ―el otro mostró una sonrisa enorme, un escalofrió recorrió al de ojos celestes que solo asintió.

―¡Genial! A Nitori-senpai no le pudo haber quedado un papel mejor―comenzaron a decir unos de los integrantes del club de natación mientras rodeaban al de cabellos grises.

Matsuoka rechinó los dientes pero una mano siendo depositada sobre su hombro lo hizo pegar un leve brinco del susto―¡Y Matsuoka será Evans Huber!― Rin parpadeó confundido para después abrir los ojos enormemente _"¡ese es el tipo que se enamora de Elizabeth!"_ un sudor frío cayó por su frente a la vez que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, pero este desapareció para ser sustituido por una sonrisa de superioridad al ver como más de uno reclamaba por lo bajo _" en sus caras idiotas"._

―¡Bien!, como ya todo está decidido todos pueden retirarse, o bueno mejor dicho sólo los protagonistas necesitamos dejar otros puntos claros que no los involucran así que ¡bye bye!―cuando Rin se dió cuenta se encontraba fuera del lugar junto con Aiichirou quien parpadeaba confundido.

―¿Eso acaba de pasar?―se preguntó más para sí mismo el peligris mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello _"el cabello de Nitori se ve muy sedoso"_ el pelirrojo se despeinó frustrado al recaer en sus pensamientos.

―Senpai, hum ¿se encuentra bien?―Nitori lo miraba interrogativo.

Rin miró para otra parte incómodo intentando no ver el rostro de su kohai―sí , vamos―masculló entre dientes mientras caminaba en dirección de los dormitorios.

―Oh, lo siento senpai pero Yatogami-kun, Tsugura-kun e Izumi-kun insistieron mucho para que los acompañara hoy al centro ―ahí cayó en cuenta de cómo estaba vestido el peligris llevaba unos tennis grises, un pantalón negro y un abrigo azul rey que no le dejaba ver la camisa que llevaba por debajo― así que lo veo más tarde senpai―el menor le sonrió mientras se ponía la capucha del abrigo y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la salida del instituto Samezuka.

Rin gruñó por lo bajo al ver como Nitori se alejaba _"desde que regresó no lo dejan de acosar"_, pero el sonido de su celular lo trajo a la realidad.

―¿Qué?―contesto de mala gana.

―Onii-chan no seas grosero al contestar el celular―respondió en un regaño la voz de su hermana.

El pelirrojo suspiró ―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó sin ganas.

―Ah es cierto es que los chicos y yo vamos a salir a las 7:00 p.m. a ver una película y queríamos ver si tú y Nitori-chan quieren venir―habló animadamente su hermana menor, Matsuoka medio gruñó al recordar que el de lentes había salido _"pero eso quiere decir que también tenemos que ir al centro" _―¿onii-chan? ―se escuchó del otro lado de la línea la voz preocupada de Gou.

―Yo voy, Nitori no―escuchó como la pelirroja iba a decir algo por lo que agregó rápidamente un ―los veo allá―y colgó.

Cuando llegó al centro todos ya se encontraban ahí, resopló algo de aire, se sentía extraño sin estar escuchando a cada momento "senpai" las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde el regreso del de cabello gris, lo más notable es que este se había vuelto jodidamente popular y no entendía porqué.

―¡Rin-chan!―Nagisa moviendo enérgicamente la mano de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en el rostro lo llamó.

El mayor de los Matsuoka sólo rechinó algo los dientes al ver cómo todas las personas los quedaban viendo, y si a eso le añadimos que Haruka se estaba desvistiendo para introducirse a la fuente que estaba cerca junto a un Makoto que le había tenido que saltar encima para evitar que el de ojos azules completara esas acciones, sin duda estaban atrayendo la atención "¿Por qué no conozco gente normal?" aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no cambiaría esas escenas extrañas por nada en el mundo.

―Etto ¿y cual vemos?―esa fue Kou que miraba la cartelera con un dedo en la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

―¡El conjuro!―el rubio gritó animado dirigiéndose a comprar los boletos.

―Pero―masculló el pobre de Makoto moviéndose incómodo en su lugar recordando lo feo que se miraba esa película tan solo en la escenas _"cuando vi el prólogo sin querer en mi casa terminé durmiendo con Ran y Ren, y ellos que pensaron que era para cuidarlos por las escenas tan feas que habían visto"_ un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del de ojos verdes.

―Veamos otra―dijo cortante Haru mientras miraba a Makoto, el de ojos rojos iba a apoyar esa propuesta, todavía recordaba cómo se había puesto Tachibana cuando eran niños y habían decidido ver una película de terror; sin embargo, la suerte no estaba con Makoto ese día porque Rin se dirigió sin vacilar a la taquillera al ver cómo Nitori se encontraba en la fila comprando unas entradas para "El conjuro" junto con los demás mocosos con los que había salido.

―Está bien Haru, si me asusto mucho me salgo de la película―dijo conciliadoramente el mayor de los hermanos Tachibana, Haruka no se veía muy convencido por esto pero a final de cuentas aceptó.

Realmente Rin no entendió porque tanto grito, es decir la película estaba buena pero tampoco para gritar como unos desquiciados como había pasado con casi toda la sala del cine, todavía recordaba como Makoto se había abrazado a Nanase como si se estuviera ahogando, el pobre castaño no dejaba de temblar _"bueno de Makoto era obvio que esto iba a pasar"_ soltó un suspiro _"bueno Nagisa salió con una expresión feliz murmurando cosas como de que siempre mataban a los perros haciendo un puchero , por otra parte Gou no me dejó de halar el brazo y Rei se escondía entre el hombro de Nagisa"_ soltó otro suspiro cansado al caer en cuenta de que los únicos que no habían gritado ni una vez habían sido Haruka, Nitori y él, porque claro el de ojos rojizos miraba de vez en cuando al de ojos celestes para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, sí, sólo para saber si estaba bien… La verdad es que sí se había sorprendido de que el menor no gritara ni una vez, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que había chocado de espaldas con alguien.

―Lo lamento― una voz que ya conocía lo hizo voltear hacia atrás topándose con los ojos celestes de su kohai.

A decir verdad se sorprendió de verlo ahí, es decir no esperaba encontrárselo en ese puesto de comida en el que se encontraba ahora con los de Iwatobi ―¿Nitori?

―Senpai…―el menor respondió en un susurro desviando la mirada al sentir que la cara le ardía.

―Los siguientes―la voz de una muchachita los hizo caminar al mostrador para pedir sus órdenes, Rin casi se fracturó la mandíbula al ver como esa chiquilla le coqueteaba descaradamente al de lentes que no decía nada o hacia algo indicando que le molestase.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares sin dirigirse la palabra, Rin porque estaba cabreado y Aiichirou porque no sabía porque su senpai tenía esa aura asesina.

―Ese era Nitori-chan ¿verdad?―pregunto Hazuki curioso alzando un poco la vista.

―Sí―masculló disgustado.

―¿Y porque Nitori-chan no vino con nosotros?―ahora pregunto curiosa Gou viendo a su onii-chan.

―Tenía planes―ya estaba empezando a llegar su límite y si alguien más preguntaba se iba a largar.

―Hu se nota que Nitori-chan se ha vuelto muy popular―acotó animadamente el de ojos rosáceos.

―Es cierto Mikoshiba-san me dijo que se había vuelto muy popular entre los alumnos de Samezuka y que por eso fue genial que el quedara con el papel de Elizabeth―añadió la pelirroja emocionada―dijo que seguro con eso se van a vender muchas entradas entre el estudiantado.

―¡Yo quiero ver!―gritó feliz el rubio dando brinquitos en su asiento ―oh pero ahora que lo pienso ―Hazuki puso una expresión pensantiva en su rostro que hizo que todos lo miraban curiosos― ¿no creen que es divertido que Nitori-chan tenga tantos fans en una academia para hombres?

Todos, menos Haruka y Rin que se estaba pudriendo por dentro, soltaron un leve "ohhh" al caer en cuenta de que lo que había dicho el rubio era cierto.

Sin embargo nadie dijo nada más respecto al tema porque la comida había llegado.

Soltó un bostezo a la hora de lanzarse a su cama, pero no quería dormir todavía no regresaba su kohai y ya era más de la media noche. Se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y entraba quedito su Ni… compañero de habitación, escuchó cómo se cambiaba de ropa y subía a su litera. Suspiró más tranquilo pero no duró mucho al ver como el menor se removía incómodo en su cama dando vueltas constantemente.

―No debí de ver esa película―se quejó suave el de cabellos grises.

La sonrisa afilada de Rin no tardó mucho en aparecer, le dio una patada leve a la cama de arriba, un leve gritito salió de los labios del menor, Matusoka tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una risa ―¿Nitori?

El de arriba suspiró con alivio al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo―¿sí?

―Duerme conmigo―al menor se le fue la respiración y su rostro comenzó arder como el demonio.

―¿Q-qué?―el pobre chico terminó tartamudeando, Rin resopló rojo y fastidiado al darse cuenta que lo que había dicho se escuchaba mal.

―Ya me tienes harto dando tantas vueltas, sé que es porque tienes miedo tal vez así te calmas y te duermes de una jodida vez―masculló entre dientes avergonzado.

Rin ya se estaba empezando a avergonzar en sobre manera porque el de ojos celestes no le contestaba nada y ya llevaba callado unos 5 minutos _"lo mejor será decir que lo olvide" _sin embargo antes de si quiera abrir la boca sintió como alguien se acostaba a su lado _"¡¿en qué momento bajó?!"_ soltó una especie de jadeo al sentir el calor de Aiichirou tan cerca del suyo.

―Que duerma bien senpai y gracias…―murmuró bajito mientras se acurrucaba entre las mantas.

El otro sólo soltó un gruñido para dar a entender que lo había escuchado.

El día después de todo no había sido tan malo.

* * *

Espero y les aya gustado nos leemos pronto bye~

**Nanami off~**


End file.
